Nexus Shinja
|english voice=Benjamin Diskin |japanese voice=Satoshi Hino |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=O- |birthdate=November 24 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=25 |height-part1=172.1cm |weight-part1=63.7kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |nature type=Yin Release, Explosion Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, |Kekkei Genkai=Yin Release, Explosion Release |affiliations= Tenkūgakure no Sato |clan= Shinja Clan |parents=Hattori Shinja~Ancestor, Nyx Shinja~Grandmother, Zecht Shinja~Father, Unnamed Iwagakure-nin~Mother |relationship=Lilith Shinja~Stepmother, Hebitsukai Shinja~Uncle, Naim Shinja~Uncle, Sun Ce Shinja~Uncle, Zennou Shinja~Uncle, Bunnylia Shinja~Aunt, Nagi Shinja~Brother, Midori Shinja~Sister, Jecht Shinja~Brother |shippuden=No |media=Manga, Game }} Appearance Due to injuries sustained years ago, Nexus appears as an athletic youth whose arms and legs had been replaced by mechanical ligaments. He bears a strong resemblence to his father, though he takes from his mother blonde hair. Typically, Nexus will wear a modified ANBU uniform to fit his personal preferences; this makes him look more machine than man in the sense that the uniform holds a robotic motif. Otherwise, he will wear basic "civies": a basic shirt and pants whose colors depend on his mood and where he's going. At all times, he can be see donning the village forehead protector either upon his brow or the symbol etched into his ANBU mask. Personality As a child, Nexus was a kind, affectionate youth with not a care in the world. However, it is said that the dramatic end of his parents' relationship and his father's subsequent disappearance years later due to his mother's firmness in keeping Zecht out of his life. His boyish behaviors grew aggressive, in time resulting in his rash, impulsive behaviors even in manhood. At present, his is a manipulative being who looks out only for his current goals; obeying the orders of his father only out of respect for the man who sired him. Sadistic. Cunning. Nexus is a monster in disguise when he wants to be. Background Nexus is the son of Zecht Shinja and an unnamed member of the Iwagakure Explosion Corps. Several years in the past, Zecht ventured to the Land of Earth in order to forge meaningful, regional alliances with the political bodies present there. In time, Zecht found love in a young woman who shared first showed him around the Village. An irresponsible, youthful relationship resulted in Nexus' conception and subsequently the pair never survived the turbulence of early parenthood. Nonetheless, they gave Nexus a wonderful childhood in a two-parent home, with Zecht making lengthy voyages to be present in the Village at least two days a week to spend time with his son. This came to an end once Nexus began attending the shinobi academy, as his mother continually made things difficult for Zecht to the point where the Village ANBU were commissioned to keep him out. Despite his troubled past, Nexus excelled in the shinobi arts, graduating the academy and subsequently attaining the rank of Chunin by age nine. He had a brief, yet successful career within the Explosion Corp alongside his mother, that is, until his father one-man-armied his way through the ANBU Corp in order to see his son years later. Nexus needed no convincing and immediately abandoned his former home in order to stand with his Father and his newly formed village. Abilities Trivia Category:ZechtShinja Category:Shinja Clan Category:Heaven Ninja Category:Deletion Please.